The Scorchers Bane
The Scorchers Bane is a Demonic Scout TF2 freak created by Swiff. Information Before his death, the man who would become The Scorchers Bane was part of an unidentified clan of highly trained warriors. The clan was attacked by another group called the Pyromaniacs. Nearly half of the Bane's clan was killed, including Bane himself. Months after his burial, his spirit was summoned by a demon who claims to be related to Bane. The demon gave Bane his undead body, and enchanted him with mysterious powers, just as strong as the demons, and gave the man the title of the Scorchers Bane, second in command of the "Fallen Mercs" Clan, a clan of Undead Warriors. One year, on the day after the burial of Bane and his fellow warriors, The Scorchers Bane rose from his grave with the warriors who had also fell with him on that day. Bane and his fellow warriors killed all of their former clan, Bane himself went for the leader of the clan in a bloody duel. The duel ended with Bane ripping out the clan leader's heart. After the battle, Bane went off with his undead members of the Fallen Mercs clan, who seeked to destroy the Pyromaniacs. (The rest of the information ends here, no one knows what happened with the Scorchers Bane and the Fallen Mercs clan, nor the Pyromaniacs) Appearance and Personality The Scorchers Bane takes the appearance of a bagless BLK scout in red-and-black ninja fatigues. After the resurrection, Bane has become very enraged and destructive with rage and revenge for the clan who killed him and his fellow clan members of Bane's clan. Powers and Abilities *The Scorchers Bane often uses his swords for melee combat. *Bane is stronger than a normal scout. *Bane has a healing factor that he uses to heal his wounds after battle. *Being an important asset to the leader of the fallen Mercs clan, he can be resurrected after being killed. The healing factor helps keep Bane alive and functioning, not to make him immortal. * Being a Fire Wraith, The Scorchers Bane has fiery, demonic powers. *Bane can fire flames out of his hands as well as also aiming his hand at someone/something to ignite them on fire. He also has immunity to fire as well. He can also ignite his hands to do physical, flaming damage. *Scorcher can also teleport by bursting into flames, a portal comes out of the ground and Scorcher comes out of it. It goes to wherever The Scorchers Bane desires to go. Faults and Weaknesses *Bane's healing factor is slightly slow at times, especially if the wounds are critical, even though he is undead. *While his regeneration power is supportive, constant attacks can overwhelm his ability to heal himself. Those with Healing Factor Nullification can put him at a considerable disadvantage due to the fact that the power can remove the said regeneration ability. Furthermore, his regeneration power still doesn't give them immunity to drugs and other hazardous materials, resulting in supreme hold-back. Users with Disintegration, Incineration, or One-Hit Kill are powers that can kill him instantly, also disabling his regeneration ability in the process. Trivia *The Scorchers Bane was inspired from Scorpion from the Mortal Kombat series. The look was inspired from Scorpions Injustice: gods among us look.